


murder cookies

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Baking, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Eliot and Parker and making cookies while Parker worries about Hardison being late during a snowstorm.





	murder cookies

Parker cursed when another cookie broke in her hand as she tried to frost it. Eliot was baking cookies and she on decorating duty. 

Eliot pulled another tray of cookies out of the oven and looked over to where Parker stood. He frowned at the small pile of cookie pieces on the counter in front of her. “Stop murdering the cookies, Parker.” 

“Sorry,” Parker said and took a bite of one of the broken pieces.

Eliot shook his head. That had been the seventh cookie she had broken while decorating, not that he was counting. He looked out the window and frowned. The snow was really coming down now. Parker hadn’t said anything but Eliot could tell she was worried about Hardison. It had barely even been snowing when he went out to do a few errands. Now it looked downright blizzard-like and he still wasn’t home. 

“He’s fine,” Eliot said, trying to sound comforting. He put another tray of cookies in the oven and set the timer. This batch was gingerbread, hopefully, they’d stand up better to Parker’s nervous hands than the sugar cookies did.

“I know he’s fine. He’s just late.” Parker stuck her finger in the little bowl of red frosting and then stuck her finger in her mouth.

“Save some of that icing for the cookies” Eliot had made extra, but Parker didn’t need to know that right now. He didn’t need her to be hopped up on nerves and sugar.

“Make more elves” Parker suggested as she dunked a broken elf shaped cookie into the bowl of frosting.

“I already made two dozen elves, I’m doing stars now.” Eliot rolled out more of the dough.

Parker pouted. “I like elves better.”

Eliot closed his eyes for a moment and prayed for patience. “I’ll make more elves after I do the stars.”

“Yay!” Parker bounced up and down on her toes, a big smile on her face. 

An hour later Hardison still wasn’t back and Parker was pacing in front of the window.

“Did you try calling him?” Eliot asked.

Parker rolled her eyes. “Of course I did. It went straight to voicemail.”

Eliot wiped his hands on his apron and took Parker’s face in his hands. “Hardison is fine. A snowstorm ain’t gonna be the thing to take him out, you know that, right?” Parker bit her lip and nodded. Eliot caressed the edge of her bottom lip with his thumb then leaned in and kissed her. She tasted like sugar. 

“Are you trying to distract me from being worried?” Parker asked when they broke apart.

“Maybe a little.” Eliot smiled and then kissed her again. Neither one looked up when Hardison walked into the kitchen. They were still kissing when Hardison cleared his throat.

“Hello, I’m home. Did anyone miss me?” Hardison put the shopping bags he was carrying down on the kitchen table. “Am I invisible?” 

Parker giggled and pulled away from Eliot. She almost knocked Hardison down when she jumped into his arms. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too babe -- um, why are there broken cookies all over the counter?” 

The timer dinged and Eliot grabbed an oven mitt. “Parker murdered them.” He said as he took the last batch of cookies out of the oven. 

“Okay...that’s, yeah...” Hardison trailed off.

“I was worried.” Parker grabbed a broken cookie, dipped it in frosting and handed it to Hardison.

“You should try checking your phone once in a while,” Eliot said.

Hardison took his phone out of his pocket and frowned when he saw all the messages he’d missed. “Sorry about that -- were you really worried?”

“Only a little” Parker lied.

Hardison looked over at Eliot and Eliot shook his head. “I’m sorry, I should have checked. I lost track of time.”

“It’s okay. It was just that you were late -- and the snow...” Parker said fidgeting and looking down at her feet.

Hardison kissed her on her forehead then lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. “I’ll do better next time.” 

“Do you want to help me decorate the rest of the cookies?” Parker asked.

“That sounds like fun,” Hardison said and took the apron Eliot handed him. 

“What happened to all the frosting?” Hardison asked when he saw the near-empty little bowls.

“Don’t worry, there’s more.” Eliot went to get the extra he had hidden in the back of the fridge, then the three of them spent the rest of the afternoon decorating cookies together.


End file.
